How it really happened
by Shinigami-dragon316
Summary: This is what could have happened that fateful night in Godrics Hollow, things are never what they seam...


I don't own Harry Potter. The death of the Potters How it really happened.  
  
A the sun sank into the horizon a man in a dark cloak approached a small house in the area known as Godrics Hollow, he stopped at the sidewalk as a few thoughts flashed through his head, he began to remember how people had begun to hate him and called him evil, he wasn't evil just misunderstood. Everywhere he went people seemed to die and it always looked like he did it, and to make it worse, most of them where muggles, he loved muggles and thought they where terribly fascinating.  
  
The first time he approached somebody's door to tell them to tell them about his religion they had tried to use the killing curse on him but missed, it reflected off a conveniently placed cars rear view mirror, and hit the caster right between the eyes. After that one incident people began to follow him even though he told them to go away, these people called themselves the death eaters, he didn't mind because at first he thought that meant they would keep people from being killed, he was wrong.  
  
He had started calling himself lord Voldemort by then because he was ashamed of his muggle father that he was named after, then after the his first "murder" people started calling him the dark lord, and his mark of happiness was renamed the dark mark and feared by all. Everybody called him a murder and a monster because his followers (which he was constantly trying to get rid of) kept killing people and leaving his mark, this made him sad and he cried every night.  
  
All he wanted to do was help people and show them his religion, but nobody would talk to him because he could talk to snakes (and the whole killing thing) everybody saw that as a bad thing but all his best friends where snakes, and he thought they where much nicer then most people he had met, everywhere he went people tried to kill him but through some sick twist of fate they always failed and ended up dyeing themselves.  
  
He shook his head to bring his thought back to the present, he had important work to do, he approached the door and rang the bell, when the door opened he quickly said "hello my name is Voldemort and I'm with the local Jehovah's witness." The mans eyes widened as he took a couple steps back, then he yelled "RUN LILLY, SAVE HARRY" the shot off two killing curses, Voldemort ducked and they both reflected off a conveniently positioned car rear view mirror, the came back and one hit James Potter in the chest, the other flew past him and started bouncing around in the kitchen, Voldemort knew he had to help this family since they had just lost somebody so he went into the next room and saw Lilly Potter.  
  
"I won't let you kill Harry, you will have to go through me first!" she said as she blocked the entrance to the bedroom, Voldemort slipped on something and fell against the wall just as the curse from the kitchen zoomed through the hall and hit Lilly directly in the stomach killing her instantly, he felt like crying for the poor boy in the next room, he had lost both of his parents, Voldemort thought maybe he could adopt the boy and raise him as his own, so he walked into the bedroom and looked at the one year old laying there completely helpless.  
  
Voldemort was so caught up in his own emotions that he didn't even notice the child point a finger at him and say his first words "Avada Kedavra" A blinding green flash his Voldemort killing him instantly and making his body fall fore ward, by some odd chance during the fall he scratched a perfect lightening bolt shape into the boys forehead linking them by magic, Voldemort knew he had to come back somehow and kill this natural dark wizard before he could cause any serious damage, and he knew he had to do it by any means necessary.  
  
The very moment his spirit left his body he made a vow, he would destroy this extremely powerful dark wizard even if he had to make himself look like the most horrible person in history.  
  
Lord Voldemort would protect the world from Harry Potter.  
This was just an idea I had floating around, I couldn't concentrate on anything else until I finally typed it out, so please review and tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
